Kenshiro Murakami
Character Name: “The Crazy King” Kenshiro Murakami Height/Weight: 6’9, 270 lbs Hometown: Yokohama, Japan Style of Wrestling: Purely a power wrestler, using strikes, slams and bombs to overwhelm his opponent, but very quick and athletic for his size. He’ll even go to the top rope on occasion! Finishing Moves (Up to TWO): SHINE! (Vertical Suplex to Uranage Slam) The DEATHnote (Flying Yakuza Kick) Signature Moves: The DEATHclutch (grabs opponent in a front headlock while applying a hammerlock to a stray arm. Rears back on the arm for a bit before finishing with a DDT.) The DEATHcrush (Lifts opponent in a powerbomb position, before executing it, taking a knee and delivering the knee right up the opponent's back.) Spinebuster Spinning Backbreaker Overhead Slam Headbutt Hammerlock Slam Stomach Break (lifts opponent over his head and then drops them gut first on his knee) Entrance Style: As “What’s Up People” begins playing, the arena goes black except for a frantic flashing strobelight. As soon as the song really kicks into gear, Kenshiro bursts out from the entranceway, energetic and nearly slam-dancing to his theme. He heads down the ramp, slapping fives with everyone on the side of the ramp until he gets in the ring. He then climbs the top rope, shouting out to the rest of the fans while head banging. Entrance Theme: “What’s up People?! “ by MAXIMUM the Hormone Give a brief background of your character: The older cousin of Rage Mishima, Kenshiro was raised by a legendary MMA fighter and a wildly popular Joshi (Japanese female wrestler), therefore, it was already dictated that he’d either be a fighter or a wrestler. Energetic and wild, Kenshiro took to both of his parents’ occupations with enthusiasm, spending time on the K-1 circuit, and in Pro Wrestling NOAH. In the ring, Kenshiro and Mishima met many times, teaming up to take on opponents, and on occasion, facing each other. The two were practically inseparable until Mishima finally headed back to the US. Bored with Pro Wrestling for the moment, Kenshiro went back to the K-1 circuit, building his reputation and career, but soon, he got bored with K-1 as well. Finally, Kenshiro went to dangerous lengths, participating in underground Pit Fights to satisfy his lust for excitement. But one day he received a letter from Mishima, suggesting he try Pro Wrestling again to take on new challenges in the US. Excited at the prospect of new challenges and all new faces to potentially break, Kenshiro jumped at the chance to reunite with his little cousin, especially after The Mafia imposed their will on him. Personality/Gimmick of your character: Outside the ring, Kenshiro’s a real wise-ass /funny/punk rock type of person. One fun fact about him is that he likes to cook and admits to wanting to create a restaurant if his fighting/wrestling career ever ends. In the ring, he’s basically his nickname, “The Crazy King.” Definitely the raging yang to Mishima’s cool and calculated yin. WCSF career Murakami made his debit on the August 19th edition of Carnage, the night after Revolution IV. His cousin Rage Mishima was getting attacked in the ring by The Mafia, when he ran through the crowd and cleared them from the ring, saving his cousin. The Mishima cut a promo introducing his cousin Murakami and reforming the Yakuzas and making his intention to repel the Mafia clear. Mishima made it clear in the following weeks that he brought in Murakami in direct response to the Mafia's control, and that the two would team up, reforming The Yakuzas tag team, and going after The Mafia, first by going after Shane Evans & Nick Foster and the WCSF Tag Team Championship. The Mafia of course wouldn't take this lying down, and tried their best to not allow that, forcing Murakami to face both Evans and Foster in a handicap match on Carnage, which he would lose. Murakami and Mishima would get a tag title shot at Meltdown 09, but lost after an enraged Mishima, furious that the Mafia had assaulted his girlfriend Kurisutaru, got them disqualified by attacking Evans and Foster with a chair. Murakami would be one of five members of the new Yakuzas stable, which now would include Tomohiro Matsuda & Muntari Mebah. But he would be left out of the Hacked voting options for a chance to face Johnny Devine for the WCSF World Championship. He did help his Yakuza cohorts get some well deserved revenge on Devine though, trapping Evans and Foster and Charisma backstage in the locker room with a forklift, allowing Mishima, Matsuda, and Mebah to each attack Devine in the ring.